


Change

by Reading_nerd



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Vampire Bella, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_nerd/pseuds/Reading_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set after New Moon, the only difference is that Edward never came back for Bella. Bella was changed and now lives with her mate. Edward and his family move back to Forks but they are not the only vampires in town. Will Edward be able to win Bella's heart back or will that love story never have a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

He left her, alone in the woods that day. She would have died if it was not for that boy who found her, she knew that she would have laid there and died. She knew that.

She also knew that before she changed she was stupid, thinking that he could every love her, a stupid human. Her life was so dark and hopeless.

Her father had kicked her out of the house when she started to find ways to deal with the pain; he had called her so many horrible things, so many. She had left crying, how could your own father do that to you? She still didn't know. She could still remember that day

* * *

Her father had told her that they were going out that day, as soon as she was in the back – he had insisted she was in the back – he locked the doors, no matter how had she tried they would not open.

He had sped off into Seattle, then drove into the heart of the city; driven into an alley. Before she could do anything, he had hauled her out of the car and thrown her to the ground; the impact had knocked the breath out of her. He then had walked to the back and taken out a small bag, throwing it at her. It hit her in the stomach, winding her again. He then proceeded to call her awful things, sometimes they would be accompanied with a kick or a punch. He left her lying there; bleeding. Gotten into the car and drove away; not a backwards glance.

* * *

She had thought she was going to die, she probably would have if it wasn't for Him; she knew he never meant to but she was still thankful. He had come along and smelled the blood, thinking it was an easy meal. He had followed the smell and found her.

He had feasted; already having eaten several other people. Thinking she was dead he left; but there was still blood in her body, along with his venom.

For the three days she burned, she had one thought; it was all Edward's fault.

If He had not left her she would not be in this terrible pain, if he had stayed she would not have been kicked out of her own home by her own father.

Those thoughts were all that kept her sane during those days of burning. During the last day her mate had found her, they had heard the screams, smelled the blood and venom; and recognised the sighs.

They had found her and taken her back to their home, so that she was there when she woke up.

At first Bella was frightened but when her mate explained everything, she calmed down. She had gone hunting; it was the best thing to do next to fucking. She could not understand why the Cullen's hunted animals; they were so boring and tasteless.

Admittedly she and her mate had not been mates right from the very start, they had fought and argued and not really gotten along very well. But then one day something just clicked and they fell in love. She also had these really interesting powers, even her mate was afraid of her when she was pissed.

Bella's powers were something like telekinesis – she could move objects with her mind and for some reason she could still shield her mind; as well as her mates. She had not worked out how to move people yet; but she was getting there. She would already atomise random objects if she was really angry or concentrated really hard.

The one thing her mate could not understand was why she wanted to go to school, sometimes she agreed.

But what she really wanted to do was to learn things that she had not been able to when she was human, things she had died before she could learn.

Plus she wanted to make-out with cute boys; and sometimes girls. She was bi; that was one thing she had found out during her first couple of years as a vampire.

So it was now 50 years after she had been changed and she was back at Forks and going to school. She was living in her old house; as two years after she became a vampire she had payed her father a visit and he had just happened to go missing. The police had never found him and foul play was suspected.

 

* * *

 

Edward's family had decided to move back to Forks as they had missed the forest and house. At least that is what they said to him; but as much as they tried they could not hide their thoughts.

They were here because they all missed Bella; even Rosalie.

They were hoping that they would find Bella still alive after all these years or at least her grave or children. Edward did not have such hopes; he could not believe that Bella had stayed in this town after he had left her.

He hoped that she would have moved on and maybe even left this town where it was so easy to be found by vampire.

On their first day at Forks high school they went through the normal routine of checking in to the office, Alice was first to go bouncing in; quickly followed by her protective boyfriend Jasper.

Rosalie and Emmett walked in arm in arm and Edward walked in loner. They had their first lesson, Alice and Emmett had Gym, Rose and Jasper had English and Edward had Maths.

Edward walked in to the class careful of everyone in the room; they had caught the scent of vampires in the area and a couple of people had gone missing.

Standing up the front the teacher got him to introduce himself ' _If this kid talks enough I won't have to teach as much_ ' he was disgusted by the thought of the teacher and a couple of students ' _Oh, look at his body. I would tap that_ ', _'I wonder if he is single'._

Clearing his throat he looked around "I'm Edward Cullen and I just moved to Forks from near Dartmouth,I moved here with my adopted brothers and sisters Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice" with that he looked at the teacher, who motioned him to take the only empty seat.

When Edward looked over at the person who was sitting next to him; his mouth almost dropped open.

There sat a girl he has sworn he had seen before, she had silky black hair and light brown eyes. She appeared to be around average height and there was something that reminded him of not one person but two. They were right on the tip of his tongue.

Looking up at him she smiled – in the cute shy way – "Hi, so you're new here? My name is Samantha Cheney, if you want you can sit with me at lunch." He met her with silence that had her back tracking "Oh, I totally understand if you don't want to. I just thought that you would like to have somewhere to sit on your first day..." she trailed away awkwardly, before facing the front again.

Edward spent the rest of the lesson thinking of who she reminded him of. The bell rang and automatically he packed up and was out the door.

Samantha followed him quietly, as she made her way to the cafeteria, "Yo Sam over here" a loud voice called out. Samantha's head snapped up instantly and a smile graced her features.

"Tyler" she answered before running off in the direction of the voice. Edward looked at the boy who called to Samantha; he was a little taller that her and he had pale blonde hair and blue eyes; and they were currently hugging.

Tyler was looking down at Samantha with a sweet, happy smile as he put his hand under her chin and pressed his lips to hers.

Edward looked around slightly awkwardly, not wanting to intrude in the couple's moment. Samantha was the first to pull away from the kiss, still smiling she directed her body to face Edward but she was still looking at Tyler.

"Tyler this is Edward the new kid, I thought that if he wanted to he could sit with us. If you're okay with that" Tyler looked at Edward and walked over to him.

Grinning widely he held out his hand "I'm Tyler Newton, and of course your welcome to sit with us if you want." Edward only nodded as he read Tyler's thoughts ' _I hope this new guy doesn't make any moves on Sam, she's my girlfriend and I will not hesitate to deck him_ '

Walking slowly they made their way to a table in the cafeteria; some people were standing around looking for places to sit, but they never made a move towards the table.

"Why does no one try and sit here?" Edward asked after they sat down. A small giggle escaped Samantha's lips as Tyler looked amused.

"Because if they did Izzie would beat the crap out of them" this shocked Edward, he would have thought that Tyler and Samantha would have had a better friend.

But there was one question whizzing around his head "Where is she?" the question was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Samantha and Tyler both cocked their eyebrows at him. "She is probably making out with someone in the bathrooms; or someplace" Samantha replied. The casual way she said it made Edward think that it was a common occurrence.

Eating their lunch – or in Edward case not eating lunch – there was a slight disturbance near the door. A tall muscular senior walked in; his brown hair messy, he had a slight breathlessness about him but other than that he looked totally jazzed.

His friends cheered him on as he walked over to his table. Edward could hear him recount his make out session a girl. His thoughts were even more disturbing than his description.

A hush fell over the room as someone came through the door. Edward was hit by the smell before he even saw her

She smelled of the sweetest flower and the fresh mountain air. It was so alluring that it was all he could do not to jump up and claim her as his. When he looked up it became even harder.

The girl had warm brown hair that went down to her waist; her eyes were a chocolaty brown. Her name supplied itself in Edwards mind 'Bella'. She looked the same as she did the day he left her. She was even still incredibly pale. But it couldn't be her; he had left her 50 years ago.

He heard his sibling gasp as they saw her. She froze as if she had seen him; from all the way across the cafeteria; but that would not have been possible if she was not a … a … a vampire. Edward almost cried when he thought that.

Stiffly Bella walked over to the table Edward sat at. "Sam, Tyler I haven't seen you two all day" she cried. He could still hear some stiffness in her voice; but the others did not detect it.

They launched into a detailed discussion about the interesting things that had happened today.

For Edward lunch could not end quickly enough, all he wanted to do was to go to Bella and talk to her. Yet every time in those two lessons – which coincidentally they had together – he went up to her she would be busy with something else or could not hear him.

Finally the bell rang signalling the end of school; Edward followed her out of the class. She walked quickly towards the car park.

 

* * *

B. POV

* * *

 

She bounced down the path to the car park; with everything going on today she really wanted to see her mate. They always knew how to make her feel better.

Once she got to the car park she scanned the area before locating her mate, she almost ran to her mate but controlled herself. She coiled her arms around her mate; her mate does the same.

She pressed her lips to her mates and ran her tongue over the bottom lip of her mate, begging for access to their mouth. Her mate complied; as soon she could Bella's tongue slithered into her mate's mouth as they battled for supremacy.

Her hands explore her mate's body as her mate tightens their arms around her.

In the back of her mind she registers Edwards's growl; obviously he does not approve of her mate.

She smirked into the kiss.

 

* * *

E. POV

* * *

 

Bella walks down to the car park. He watches as she stops, eyes quickly scanning the car park. A smile graces her face; one which Edward has never seen. He had never thought she could look as happy as she did in those couple of seconds; and those seconds broke his heart very painfully.

She walks over to someone at a quick jog. At the same time he can hear his siblings walk up to him slowly.

Edward looks at the person Bella runs to, they have fiery red hair, and a nice figure. He sees their face and almost losses it. But as soon as the two start making out he could not control the growl that slipped out. He lunged forward but was held back by Emmett and Jasper. Their thought show Edward that they do not want to stop him but they know it would cause a scene; one which none of them want.

Jasper pulls Edward towards their car; Edward struggled as much as he could. The very though that his Bella would want to even touch that fowl vampire made his blood boil.

His eyes locked on Bella he did not miss the smirk Victoria was sending his way.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think was it good? I will be saying who the mysterious vampire who turned Bella is, in later chapters. Plus he is not an OC, that should be a big hint. Yes Victoria is Bella's mate. I just thought it would make sense, plus in this the way vampires mate is different to how they do in the story. In the story the vamp would just spend lots of time with the person for them to become mates; in this story it is a . . . . well I will just explain it in the story.


End file.
